


Bound

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Maverick in chains.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: A sequel to <a href="http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/577771.html">Heel</a>. Written for dailyfics prompt #15, <i>resistance</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

  
Maverick was on his knees on Ice’s bed, his hands bound to the headboard with a pair of black, leather manacles. He was grateful the cuffs were padded; he couldn’t see the clock from his limited vantage point, but he was sure he’d been tied up a long time. And he was grateful, even, for the cuffs holding him up; after his last orgasm, his muscles felt like jelly, and if he hadn’t been held in this position by the manacles, he would have been unable to support his own weight.

Ice filled him, moving inside him in slow, steady strokes. His hands were firm on Maverick’s hips, holding him in place; the chain on the manacles was short, giving Maverick only an inch or so in any direction. 

He had long since stopped trying to break free. Now he just closed his eyes, rocked with the sensation of Ice inside him, listened to the dirty, pretty things that fell out of Ice’s mouth as he got closer and closer. The frustration he’d first felt at being tethered, at being under Ice’s control, had bled away, and now he felt kind of comfortable, kind of safe.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad, being bound.  



End file.
